


You Should Always Pick Your Targets Carefully

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: Kise and Kuroko are dating however Hanamiya decides he wants to break the pretty blonde. When he hits on Kise, Kuroko decides he's had enough and takes matters into his own hands. Seme Kuroko, Uke Kise





	You Should Always Pick Your Targets Carefully

A/N: I am back once again with some KuroKi that is dedicated to the amazing Nina3491, she’s such an amazing friend always working hard to give me such amazing prompts just like this one! I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot~ also a big thank you to all my loyal readers who read my friends HXH fanfic it was a delight to the both of us~ I hope you read her fics to come too and help me show her how good she is with her writing! Also for Kimmy Cakes who commented on the KHR/Naruto cross over it will definitely be done but focusing on Giotto and Tsuna with Naruto semes but before that I must rewatch the series while at the moment I’m watching a Chinese anime called Mo Dao Zu Shi so it’ll be after I finish that! Please R&R!

Third person’s POV

People usually have a misconception when it comes to former phantom player of the Generation of Miracles often describing him as cute, adorable and weak. But, anyone that knew him would never use any of those adjectives to describe him. Sure, he may look frail and weak maybe cute and harmless too but he's not like that, not at all.

I mean just look at his boyfriend Kise Ryouta, the reason why he's so obsessed and infatuated with small boy is because, he admires him but that's not all. The little guy is also very good at sex he’s a complete demon in the sack knowing just where to touch and what to do to make his boyfriend cry out in pleasure and begging him for more, he also turns into a completely different person during sex he gets very domineering, possessive and even sadistic. That's why Kise is head over heels in love with him and would never ever think of wanting anyone else. 

However, Hanamiya does not know this, which is why when he goes to hang out with Imayoshi after a Tōō match. He immediately can't help but take quick notice of, Kise Ryouta, since he always loves crushing cheerful and cute things so he spots Kuroko, Kise and Aomine talking. Imayoshi sees him staring at Kise and decides to warn him not to try anything with the blonde due to what he'd heard; Kise is already taken. He's dating Kuroko and Kuroko gets insanely protective and jealous if anyone tries to steal him away. Hanamiya finds this warning, laughable I mean, who would ever be scared of Kuroko? Sure, he's scary when he's playing basketball. But in an actual one-on-one fist fight? He'd knock him out without even breaking a sweat.

So he simply ignores Imayoshi's advice and walks up to the three former Generation of Miracles he completely ignores Kuroko and squeezes himself between him and Kise, he introduces himself to Kise and tells him, "You must be the prettiest boy I've ever seen. No wonder you're a model. I was thinking that maybe you and I should get out of here and go somewhere more private." After saying this he caressed Kise's cheek.

Kuroko’s POV

I couldn’t believe the audacity of this asshole as he was coming onto my Kise right in front of me! I coughed behind the ignorant bastard know that I was right behind him. He turned to face me now a bored look on his face "oh yes I remember you, you're Kuroko, right? My team and I played a match against yours. It's where, clumsy Teppei got sent to the hospital. What do you want now? Can't you see I'm busy with blondie over here?" he voiced with a small glare my way, it was obvious that this man was underestimating me.

I scowled at him “I’m Kise’s boyfriend, and I really hate it when other people try and flirt with him,” I warned him holding my ground against the scrutinising gaze not so much as flinching at the look in his greyish brown eyes as he looked down on me.

He laughed at my words now "You're really his boyfriend? I thought Imayoshi was just joking. Oh man, what the hell do you see in him, blondie?" he asked now looking from me to Kise then back again a few times. 

I sent a death glare his way at the same time that Aomine piped in “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he informed the older male. However he pointedly decided to ignore this sound advice as well as my very own death glare, he was clearly very much underestimating me and what I’d go to, to protect my boyfriend.

Instead he just leans in closer to Kise and tells him, "Why don't you dump this loser and give me a chance? I can rock your world in just one single night." He then leans in close clearly intending to claim Kise’s lips in a kiss, this made me snap my breaking point had been thoroughly reached, I punched him so hard that he lost conscious right then and there.

Imayoshi simply walked up apologising on Hanamiya’s behalf and promising to scold him, what with Hanamiya previously commenting that Imayoshi’s personality was far worse than his own I was sure that he would be rather affective on the matter at hand. I nodded to the captain as he lifted the uncrowned king into his arms and lugged him over to another bench. Aomine watched the scene then laughed “I told him so,” he commented as Kise squealed about how cool I was and that I taught that pervert a lesson as well as defending his honour as he hugged me tightly. I grabbed Kise’s wrist before dragging him away “where are you going?” Aomine asked a brow quirked.

I turned to look back at the tanned male “to claim my property, I’m going to mark Kise and make it perfectly clear to anyone that tries to steal him away from me…that he’s mine,” I replied before focusing on the task at hand.

“Aominecchi, I’m sorry but I’m not going to be playing in our next match. Kurokocchi is going to make me limp for a week!” Kise shouted out for all to hear along with his fake tears. I dragged him away to the Tōō locker rooms not caring that they hadn’t actually changed yet. Once inside I pushed Kise into the now shut door I grabbed his face and brought him down for a rough, domineering kiss which he happily returned.

“I can’t wait any longer Kise,” I told him before pulling back and moving to a nearby bench I stripped myself hissing a little as the cold air touched my heated flesh, I wasted no time in stripping Kise of his clothes dropping onto the bench. I pushed the blonde down onto the floor flat on his back before situating myself between his legs sinking down to my knees. I took a minute to admire the view, I never got tired of looking at Kise, flat on his back legs spread open ready for me. I licked my lips and wasted no time at all in thrusting into that tight hole of his, I leaned in to capture his lips in yet another domineering kiss. I then moved to place butterfly kisses along his jaw to his neck where I bit down hard though not enough to draw blood, I sucked on the spot roughly making sure that it would bruise, then I continued to trail kisses all over his chest making sure to leave lots of little bites along the way that would most definitely bruise so anyone who even dared to try and touch my Kise would know he was taken. 

I started a rough pace just the way he liked it, there was nothing that Kise liked more than being as thoroughly and roughly fucked as possible, it was quite the turn on for me as well fitting my personality perfectly, it was if he was made just for me and I was made just for him. I instantly found his prostate hitting it with practiced ease making him moan out loudly as I abused it, my mouth still working on placing little marks all over his body. I pulled back now to admire my handiwork his entire upper body including his arms were smothered in little bites, I then pulled out of him making him whimper and whine at the loss “relax Kise I’ll fuck you harder and deeper in just a moment,” I told him “get onto your hands and knees,” I instructed him. 

He did as he was told as I grabbed his perfect globes spreading them as I thrust into him once more harder and deeper than before leaning over him once more trailing kisses down his back making sure to leave little marks in their wake. Kise’s moans were like music to my ears, each and every one of them served to drive me crazy with lust as I ploughed into his hot, tight, wet hole. 

I was drawing closer and closer to my climax, I wrapped an arm around his waist taking hold of his erection pumping him in time with my thrusts thumbing the slit causing him to cum over my hand and the floor. His tightening walls around my erection had me cumming hard inside as I continued to thrust into him. When he’d milked me dry I pulled out and shuffled backwards just enough so I can lean forward to bite each of his globes in turn sucking on them leaving a nice big red mark on them both. He groaned as my teeth sank into his butt then when I pulled back he moved so he was sitting on the floor still a little out of it from our round of love making he was panting heavily his eyes half lidded. I leaned in to capture his lips now in a soft and loving kiss which he returned then I cleaned up after ourselves and helped the blonde to get dressed before dressing myself and helping my adorable lover back to his place.

The End

A/N: its finally done I’m happy to get this completed for Nina3491 I’m rather excited to start a Levi X Erwin fic next based off a scene from the first OVA for Konosuba! There will be more KNB and MHA fanfics once it’s done a lot of rare pairs to come and of course more Uke Endeavor my personal favourite~


End file.
